


A Quiet Longing

by spelledink



Series: A Love's Journey [1]
Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/F, Family, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 14:17:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15664887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spelledink/pseuds/spelledink
Summary: Andrea helps the twins with a Science project at the townhouse. Miranda and Andrea struggle with their feelings for each other.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> This story is another prequel to my DWP story, "The Road to Us". This episode take place about five months before Paris Fashion week, in springtime.
> 
> A sadder story, since they think their love cannot be, but things will change as our ladies move forward.

**A Quiet Longing**

**A Devil Wears Prada fanfiction**

**This story is a nonprofit work of fanfiction.**

** The Devil Wears Prada ** **is the property of Lauren Weisberger and 20 th Century Fox.**

Andy Sachs spread out bags of art supplies over Miranda Priestly’s kitchen table. No, not to paint the house for her mercurial boss, or some other mundane task.  Andy was here to help the Priestly twins conquer space. At least, the solar system. The brunette had carted the materials from Soho Art Supplies in a cab, up to Miranda’s 73rd Street townhouse.

Luckily, today was a day that Nate was pulling a double shift at the restaurant. Andy was getting tired of his complaints about anything to do with Runway or Miranda.

_Or the lack of sex._

Besides, Andy liked the twins. Sure, they were a handful, but beneath the pranks and jaded barbs lay two intelligent, lively girls. She enjoyed spending time with them at the townhouse or in the park, walking Patricia.

Caroline and Cassidy had gotten used to having Miranda’s second assistant help them with school projects or homework. Even Miranda seemed to agree that the Ohioan was an agreeable companion for her children.

But today, space. Andy smiled, dimples showing as she looked up towards the staircase. “Girls,” she said. “I have everything from the store here. Come look.” A thunder of footsteps rained down towards the kitchen.

“Andy!” said Caroline. “Did remember to get the paints I wanted?” Andy nodded. “Yes,” she said. “There’s a little bit of everything in these bags. I figured you could experiment and make your model the way you want it.”

The girl’s current science project was to make a three-dimensional model of the solar system. “An oldie, but a goodie,” though Andy. Of course, the girls wanted to do something more ambitious than using papier-mâché or Play-doh to make the planets.

So, Andy schlepped colorful armloads of paper, plastic, glass and paints up to the Priestly residence. The girls entered the kitchen, eager to dive into the bags upon the table. “Can we look inside?” asked Cassidy. “Of course,” Andy replied. “How else are you going to decide what to use?”

“Great!” said Caroline, happily. The girls quickly upended the bags, a bright array of objects scattering across the table. “Careful!” smirked Andy. “Some of this is fragile.” The girls looked at the supplies. Glass balls and plastic orbs. Paints, beads, glitter and confetti. Ribbons in a riot of colors. Fishing line and plastic rods. Batteries and electric motors. Tiny LED lights and wire. A wealth of materials for the girls to use.

“What do you think?” asked Andy, as they poured over the choices. Cassidy pursed her lips, looking at the selection. Andy suppressed a chuckle, as the mini-Miranda weighed her options.

“I think I want to make a mobile,” Cassidy said. “Me too,” added Caroline. Cassidy looked at her sister. “I think we should use different materials though,” she said. “I want mine to different from Caro’s.”

Andy smiled. “Why not?” she said. “Use whatever you like. The point is to make something that’s personal. That shows your own creativity.” Caroline nodded. “That makes sense,” she said. “We’ll probably get better grades that way, too.”

Andy laughed. “As important as the grade is, you should have fun doing this,” she said. “That might be the most important part of all.” Cassidy began selecting materials. “You’re sure about that?” she said.

“Uh-huh,” said Andy. “If it’s something you worked hard on and believe in, I’m sure your teacher will like it,” she said. “Just think about what your mom does with the Book.”

“What do you mean?” asked Caroline. “Look how your mom works on every issue of Runway,” Andy said. “Arranging every detail until it fits her vision. It’s like art. This is the same.”

“Okay,” said Cassidy. “I think I get it. So, we just do whatever we think works?” Andy nodded. “Exactly,” she said. “Play with the materials. See how they work together. Then use them to create the planets your way.”

The girls pitched into the pile of art supplies, selecting and rejecting different items. Slowly, a pile of different materials grew in front of each girl. Caroline finished first. “I’m going to use the glass balls. I want to hand paint them with the glass acrylic. I’m going to use the electric motor to make the mobile move.”

“Okay,” said Andy. “We’ll have to super glue a small ring on top of each ball, so you can hang them. That’s the tricky part. I can help with that.”

“I want to use the plastic balls,” Cassidy said. “I’ll use objects and shapes in different colors to make the features of each planet. I want the LEDs to light each planet, and I want them to move.”

“Hmm,” said Andy. “We’ll have to use two battery packs. One for the lights and one for the electric motor. We can run eight wires to suspend each planet and light it. I’ll help you solder the wires that carry current, though.”

“Well, are you two ready?” asked Andy. “I’m ready,” said Caroline. “Me, too,” echoed Cassidy. “Okay, let’s get this party started,” Andy grinned.

The twins launched themselves into their project. “It’s too bad your mom isn’t here to help,” said Andy. “I’m sure she’d love to see you two being so creative.”

Cassidy frowned. “She’s been really busy at work this week,” she said. Cassidy shrugged. “At least she let Andy stay here to watch us and help with our homework.” she said.

“I’m happy I’m here,” replied Andy. “But I’m sure your mom wishes she could be here too. She loves you guys.”

Caroline sighed. “I know, but sometimes we miss her,” she said. “It seems likes there’s always coming up at work that keeps her away from home.”

“Hey, come here,” said Andy, pulling Caroline into a hug. “Your mom works really hard so you can have a good life. She doesn’t want to be away from you.”

Cassidy shrugged. “We know, Andy,” she said. “But sometimes it’s just hard.” Andy extended an arm to Cassidy. Cassidy joined the hug with Caroline.

“I know sometimes it seems like Runway is all your mom thinks about, but it’s not,” Andy said. “There’s nothing on this earth she cares about more than you.”

Cassidy sniffled. “Thanks, Andy,”” she said. “You’re the best,” said Caroline.

 


	2. Two

The twins continued working on their science project. Caroline used her paints on each fragile sphere. Each planet carefully detailed with each stroke of her brush. Cassidy followed, filling her orbs tiny objects that caught the light.

The planets glittered under the lights, like baubles from a treasure chest. Andy smiled at the sisters’ hard work. Warmth welling in her chest as she gazed on. Each work different, yet in alike in craft and simple beauty.

Mercury’s dusky gray. The yellow glare of Venus. Earth, in verdant blue and green. The red desolation of Mars. Jupiter’s tabby stripes and crimson eye. The rusty orange of Saturn. The chill aquamarine of Uranus. For the middle of each creation, the sun. A fire of gold and platinum.

The girls assembled their mobiles, wire and plastic holding the ornaments in position. Andy helped them with the wiring. “We need to hang these, so we can see what they look like,” said Andy.

“Yeah,” said Cassidy. “I want to see them in action.”  “Me too,” chimed in Caroline. “We can’t hang them in the kitchen,” said Andy. “Where do you girls think?”

“Mom’s study,” said Caroline. “There’s plenty of room in there.” Cassidy nodded. “Plus, the mobiles will look better in that space,” she said. “The ceilings are higher, and the windows let the outside light in.”

“Okay,” said Andy. “To the study we go!” She grabbed a pair of scissors and some fishing line from the kitchen table, pointing the twins upstairs.

They picked up their projects and headed towards the stairs. Andy followed them up, pausing before the study. She opened the door, holding it for the girls. They walked inside.

Andy peered around the study. “We need a place where we can hang these,” she said. Her eyes scanned the room, taking in the doors, the windows, the bookcases. Nothing seemed to work.

She looked up, spying two ceiling fans gently rotating above. “Hmm,” said Andy. “Now that might work. If we turn the fans off, we could hang the mobiles from them with some of the fishing line we have.”

Cassidy nodded excitedly. “Yes, that could totally work!” she said. “Let’s try it.”

Caroline looked at the fans. “No to be a downer,” she said. “But those fans are pretty high up.”

Andy looked at Caroline. “But just think how great the mobiles will look up there,” she said. “Do you have a step-ladder in the house?”

Cassidy nodded. “There’s one in the kitchen pantry that Cara uses sometimes.” Caroline shook her head. “But it’s not that big. Maybe four feet tall,” she said. “There’s no way it will reach up there.”

Andy frowned. “If I get on the ladder, I’ll be able reach almost ten feet,” she said.

“Yeah,” said Caroline. “But the fans will still be higher.” Andy looked around the room. Her eyes focused on Miranda’s desk. An antique. Wide. Solid. Made of oak.

“What if we use that?” she asked, looking at the girls. “What do you mean?” asked Caroline.

“If we put the ladder on top of the that, I can reach the fans!” Andy said.

“Are you crazy?” said Caroline. “If you mess up that desk, mom will have a fit,” she said. “Plus, you could fall and hurt yourself!”

“Nah,” said Andy. “I used to climb up trees and ladders all the time, I can totally do this.”

Cassidy wrinkled her nose, looking at Andy. “Not that I don’t believe you, Andy,” she said. “But how exactly will you do this?”

“Simple,” said Andy. “We drag the table under each fan, put the ladder on top, and I climb up. Easy-peasy.” “How do we keep the ladder from scarring the desk, though?” asked Caroline.

“We put a blanket over the table, so the ladder won’t mark it up,” replied Andy. Caroline pursed her lips. “Well, I suppose that could work,” she said. “I’m still worried about you climbing up there, though.”

“It’s okay, Caro,” said Andy. “It’ll be okay. Even if the ladder falls, I can jump clear.”

Caroline took a deep breath. “If you say so, Andy,” she said. “Just be careful.” “Of course!” said Andy, smiling. “Let’s get started.”

Andy cleared off the desk, putting its contents on a nearby bookcase. Cassidy retrieved a soft green blanket from the linen closet down the hall. “I’ll get the ladder,” said Caroline.

Andy shook her head. “We’ll get it together,” she said. “It’ll be easier with some help.” She followed Caroline downstairs to the kitchen. Looking in the large, walk-in pantry, they found the aluminum step-ladder.

“Here we go,” said Andy, grinning. “I’ll take the front, and you take the back, Caro.” They carefully carried the ladder back up the stairs, to the study.

Cassidy unfolder the blanket, laying it over the desk. “I turned the fans off,” she said. “Thanks, Cassy,” said Andy. “Now all we have to do is move the desk over.”

Andy seized one side of the desk, sliding it over the carpet towards the first ceiling fan. “Okay, now the hard part,” said Andy. She took the ladder, unfolding it. Grasping it carefully, she placed it in the center of the desk. “Perfect,” she said.

“Now what?” asked Caroline. “Now we have to tie some fishing line to the mobiles, so we can hang them,” replied Andy. “Think you girls can do that for me?”

They nodded. “Of course,” said Caroline. “We’ll get it ready for you.”

The girls quickly attached clear fishing line to the top of each mobile in a large loop. “You can slip the loop over the fan blade, to hang the mobile,” explained Cassidy.

“Good thinking girls,” praised Andy. “That’ll be much easier than trying to tie it up while I’m on the ladder.”

Andy looked up at the ladder. Taking a breath, she slipped off her black, 3-inch Louboutin heels. Cassidy appeared with a wooden chair, pushing it close to the desk. Andy smiled at her, stepping up onto the chair. She crossed over to the desk.

“Caro,” she said. “Give me your mobile.” Caroline handed it to Andy.

Andy flicked a switch at the top of it. “Now the remote control for it will work,” she said. “We’ll do the same for Cassidy’s.”

Grasping the loop of fishing line in one hand, Andy carefully climbed up the ladder, careful not to break the mobile. The ladder wobbled as she ascended. Cassidy and Caroline leapt to the ladder, steadying it. “Thanks, girls,” breathed Andy. “Just a little more.”

Andy reached the top of the ladder, her arms within reach of the fan blades. Andy carefully slid the loop of fishing line over one blade. The mobile hung down, the planets turning gently as Andy let go.

“That’s one,” said Andy. “Now let’s do the other.” Andy climbed down, hopping from the desk to the floor. She took the ladder down, setting it aside. “Okay,” she said. “Now for yours, Cassy.”

Andy moved the desk towards the second fan. Cassidy and Caroline brought the ladder over. “Thanks,” Andy said. She put the ladder on the desk and clambered up onto it. “Let me have yours,” Andy said, looking at Cassidy. Cassidy handed her the mobile.

Andy climbed up, carefully hanging up Cassidy’s solar system. The ladder tilted as Andy slipped the loop of fishing line over the fan blade. Andy shifted her hips, righting the ladder as the girls held on to either side. Andy breathed a sigh of relief as she started down the ladder.

The study door opened behind her. A cool voice sounded in the room. “Andrea, could you please explain to me what you are doing up there?”

Andrea turned towards the speaker, nearly falling again. An image of regal perfection, clad in a black Michael Kors sheath dress, with matching Prada heels.

Miranda.

“Uhm, I can explain Miranda,” said Andy weakly.

“Really, Andrea,” replied Miranda, arching an eyebrow. “Do go ahead, you know how I love to wait.”

 

 


	3. Three

Miranda Priestly opened the door to her study. It had been an exhausting day at Runway. She was happy that Andrea had volunteered to watch the girls and help them with their science project.

Now she was not so sure.

Although the sight that greeted her eyes was certainly alluring. Andrea, teetering on a step-ladder, balanced precariously on top of Miranda’s desk. Wearing black True Religion jeans, paired with a soft, white Elie Saab blouse. She looked positively…

_Delicious._

The tight jeans flattered her long, coltish legs and firm bottom.

_I suddenly have a new appreciation for step-ladders._

Andy wore a look of comical dismay on her face.

“Miranda, I’m sorry,” she stuttered. “We were making the planets, and I wanted to show you what the girls did.”

“Andrea, please come down off that ladder this instant,” Miranda said. “Of course, Miranda,” Andy replied. “Right away.”

Andy climbed down the ladder, quickly hopping to the carpet. Cassidy handed Andy her shoes. Andy shrugged and slipped them on her feet.

Miranda sighed. “Andrea, can you explain to me why this seemed like a good idea?” she said, gesturing at the desk and ladder. “Uh, well, the fans were pretty high up?” replied Andy, her face flushing.

Miranda shook her head. “Take that away,” she said, pointing to the ladder. Andy quickly took the ladder off the table, placing it in the corner of the room. “Sorry about that,” she said, looking at Miranda.

“Don’t blame Andy,” said Caroline. “We were having so much fun making everything. We just wanted you to see what we did, mom.”

Cassidy stood beside her sister. “We wanted to give you a surprise when you got home, that’s all,” she said.

“Well, you certainly did that,” Miranda muttered, eyeing Andy. “Please don’t be mad at the girls, Miranda,” Andy said. “It wasn’t their fault. I just got carried away. I’m sorry.”

“I wasn’t going to blame them, Andrea. You were the adult here,” Miranda said, her voice sharp. “This was very irresponsible of you.”

“I know, Miranda,” said Andy, hanging her head. “I shouldn’t have done it.”

Andy turned towards the door, making a beeline for the exit. She turned back. “I’m sorry girls,” she said. “I didn’t mean to make a mess of things.”

Miranda stopped Andy, grabbing her elbow. “What are you doing, Andrea?” she said. “Where are you going?”

“Just let me get my things, Miranda,” Andy said. “I’ll clear my desk out Monday morning.”

A sudden panic shot through Miranda.

_She’s leaving? Clearing out her desk? Unacceptable!_

“Andrea, what are you talking about?” Miranda said.

“Well, I’m fired, aren’t I?” asked Andy.

Miranda’s eyes narrowed. “Are you sure you didn’t fall off that ladder and bump your head?” Miranda asked. “What?” answered Andy, puzzled. “No, I didn’t fall.”

“For a moment I thought you might’ve suffered a brain injury,” scoffed Miranda. “Did I say you were fired?”

Andy fidgeted as she met Miranda’s gaze. “Well, no,” she said.

Miranda rolled her eyes, an arctic edge to her voice. “Believe me, Andrea,” she said. “If I was firing you, you’d know it. Now stop being so foolish.”

Andy turned away from Miranda, tears suddenly on her face.

“Mom, you made Andy cry!” said Caroline. “Don’t be so mean, mom,” echoed Cassidy, rushing to Andy.

Miranda’s heart sped up, as she watched the brunette. “You silly, silly girl,” she said, joining Cassidy. “I’m not angry at you,” she said. “Come here.”

Miranda pulled Andy into a gentle embrace. “Shh, relax now. Everything’s all right.” Miranda stroked the girl’s back as she sniffled into Miranda’s shoulder. “Don’t cry, Andrea.”

“Please don’t be angry, Miranda,” husked Andy. “I didn’t mean to make you upset. Just the opposite of that, really.”

Miranda looked at the brunette curiously. “What do you mean?” she asked.

“The girls put so much work into this,” Andy said. “I just wanted you to be the first to see what they did.  I just wanted to… wanted to...” 

Miranda met Andrea’s eyes, still bright with tears. “Wanted what?” asked Miranda.

“To make you happy,” said Andy. “That’s all I wanted.”

The two women stared at one another, breathless.

Caroline cleared her throat. “Mom,” she said. “Can we show you? Please?”

Cassidy nodded. “We’d really like you to see it.” Miranda looked at her daughters over Andrea’s shoulder. “All right,” she said.

Miranda turned to Andy. “No more tears,” she chided. “It’s all right now.”

“Really?” asked Andrea, raising her eyes to Miranda’s. “Yes, really,” answered Miranda. “I want to see what you’ve been up to all day.”

Andrea gave a little smile to Miranda, wiping her face. “Okay,” she said, her voice soft.

Miranda turned to face the mobiles, standing to Andrea’s right.

“Let’s use the remotes,” said Cassidy, looking at her sister. “Caro, you turn off the lights.”

Caroline moved to the light switch, flicking it off. The study plunged into darkness. The faint glow of streetlamps coming through the window the only light.

“Yours first, Cassy,” said Caroline. Cassidy pushed the button on her remote control. Her solar system began to turn. Tiny lights twinkled inside each planet, refracting off beads, ribbons and sequins. The yellow sun gently shining in the middle.

Andy looked at Miranda, her face glowing in the soft light coming from the mobile. Miranda’s lips curved into a small grin. She turned to look at the next mobile.

“Your turn, Caro,” said Cassidy. Caroline turned her mobile on. The mobile began to spin. The sun glowing a soft gold. The light caught the planets, painted glass sparkling as they revolved.

Miranda’s stood, enchanted, as she watched the light from each creation play around the darkened room. Something brushed lightly against her left hand. Fingers. Reaching out. Delicately twining with Miranda’s own.

_Andrea._

Miranda glanced at the younger woman, the shadows hiding her blush. Brown eyes met hers. Something soft, warm, and infinitely desirable shining inside. Something Miranda wished she could fall into.

_Those eyes… what they do to me. How they make me feel. Nervous and excited. Warm and happy. Accepted, just the way I am. She makes me feel so…_

_Wanted. Just like I want her._

“Beautiful,” Miranda murmured. No longer gazing at planets, but twin chocolate stars.

Andrea smiled softly, leaning towards the editor. Her eyes on Miranda’s lips.

_If the girls weren’t here, she’d be in my arms already, I wish I could…_

Cassidy’s excited voice cut through Miranda’s thoughts. “So, what do you think, mom?” she said.

Miranda looked up, startled. “Oh, they’re… they’re beautiful,” she said, stammering. “I’m very proud of you both. You’ve done a wonderful job.” Miranda stepped away from Andy as Caroline switched the overhead lights back on.

“Andy helped a whole lot,” said Caroline. “With all the wiring and soldering. She didn’t want us to get hurt.”

Miranda looked at Andy. “Thank you, Andrea,” she said. “For helping the girls, and being so thoughtful. I’m glad you shared this with me.”

“Of course, Miranda,” replied Andy. “It made me very happy to help.”

“Andy,” asked Cassidy. “Can you stay for dinner?”

Andy looked at Miranda, shrugging. “Your mom just got home,” she said. “I’m sure she’d like to spend time with you girls. I should be going.”

Miranda frowned. “Absolutely not, Andrea,” she said. “There’s no need for you to rush off without dinner.”

Caroline nodded. “Stay Andy, please?” she asked.

“Please?” asked Miranda.

Andy nodded, her cheeks flushed pink. “Yes,” she said.

 

 


	4. Four

“What’s for dinner mom?” asked Caroline, entering the kitchen. Cassidy followed her, Patricia at her heels.

“It’s been a long day, so I’m going to make something simple,” said Miranda. “Grilled cheese sandwiches and tomato soup.”

Andy grinned. “Oh, good. That’s easy,” she said. “I can help. Where’s the can opener?”

Miranda glared at Andy. “Can opener?” she asked. “Are you seriously expecting me to open up a can of condensed soup for my children?”

Andy winced. “Uh, no?” she answered.

Miranda sniffed. “We will be making the soup, Andrea,” she said. “You can help.”

The twins smirked at Andy, heading upstairs to their rooms. “Good luck with Julia Child,” Caroline quipped, as Cassidy snickered.

Andy nodded, looking around the kitchen. “What would you like me to do?” she asked. “You can help get the ingredients out, and prepare the vegetables,” answered Miranda. “Okay,” said Andy. “What do we need?”

“We need tomatoes, onions, garlic, bell peppers, celery, and a carrot,” replied Miranda. “You can find them in the refrigerator.”

Andy retrieved the items, then looked at Miranda. “Place the tomatoes in the oven, on a sheet pan,” Miranda said. “We’ll roast them under the broiler.”

Andy placed a large pan of tomatoes in the oven. Miranda stood at the kitchen island, chopping the other vegetables.

“Sauté these in butter and olive oil, until they are soft,” said Miranda. “Please get some tomato paste and chicken stock from the pantry, Andrea.” Andy complied, returning to Miranda.

Miranda handed Andy a bowl of chopped vegetables. “Andrea, put these in a stainless sauté pan,” she said. “Yes, Miranda,” Andy replied. “What do I do?”

Miranda looked at Andy. “Put the burner on medium heat, put in a tablespoon of butter and another of olive oil. Then add the vegetables to the pan. Add a few grinds of salt and pepper to that.”

Andy did as she was instructed, then waited. Stirring the vegetables as they cooked. “Can I do anything else for you, Miranda?” she asked.

Miranda fixed her eyes on Andrea. Taking in the cascade of messy auburn hair that fell to her shoulders. Looking into her dark, warm eyes. Her eyes lingering on Andy’s full lips.

_You can come over here and kiss me. God, I just want to tangle my fingers in your hair and find out what that tastes like._

The oven timer beeped, stirring Miranda from her thoughts. “The tomatoes should be ready now,” said Miranda. “They should have split open and have a little color on them now.” Andy took the pan out of the oven, using a pair of heavy blue mitts. “These look good,” she said. “Now what?”

“We’ll purée the vegetables in the food processor, then put everything into a stock pot,” answered Miranda. She pointed to the device on the kitchen counter.

Andy loaded the machine up with vegetables, splashing a little water into it as well. She turned it on. The vegetables were ground up quickly. Andy poured the mixture into a bowl, bringing it to Miranda.

“There’s a large stock pot under the counter,” said Miranda. “Get that on some heat, then add the purée.” Andy bent over, searching for the pot.

Miranda looked at the brunette, her eyes drawn to the younger woman’s rear.

_This is torture._

Andy stood up, the pot in her hands. She placed it on the stove, igniting a burner, then poured the vegetable mixture into it.

“Okay,” said Andy. “We’re moving right along.” Miranda smiled. “Add a cup of chicken stock and two tablespoons of tomato paste to the pot,” she said. “Then add a teaspoon of Herbes de Provence, pepper, and some salt to taste.”

Andy opened the kitchen cabinet, locating a spice rack. She added the other ingredients to the pot, stirring them in with a wooden spoon.

“Now, turn, the heat down to simmer,” directed Miranda. “The soup will be done in a few minutes.” Miranda retrieved a loaf of sourdough bread from the kitchen counter, cutting thick slices.

She looked at Andy while she worked. Admiring the curve of her hips. Her long, toned legs. The swell of her breasts beneath the fitted, lace trimmed blouse.

A stinging sensation on her left thumb.

_Damn. I cut myself._

_That’s what I get for not paying attention._

“Andrea,” she said, gesturing towards the kitchen cabinets. “There’s a first-aid kit over there. In the first drawer on the left. Please bring it here.”

Andy’s eyes widened. “You’re hurt!” she said. Miranda grimaced. “It’s just a little cut,” she said. “I just need a band-aid.” Andy nodded. “I’ll get it, Miranda,” she said.

Andy opened the drawer and brought the first-aid kit over.

Miranda held out her thumb, looking disdainfully at the small wound. “It’s hardly worth bothering with,” she said. Andy took Miranda’s hand. “Let me take care of it,” the brunette said. “Please?”

Andy opened a large band-aid. She took Miranda’s hand, her touch gentle. She looked at the cut. A wide slice across the pad of Miranda’s thumb. Blood seeped from the cut, trickling towards Miranda’s palm.

Without thinking, Andy took the injured digit in her mouth, cleaning it. Swiping her tongue across it, then covering it with the bandage. Her face heated as she realized what she had done.

Miranda stared at Andy, her thoughts reeling. A deep blush washed from her face down to her chest.

_She sucked it clean, Oh, my god, she took it in her mouth and…_

Andrea gasped, the sound sending a rush of heat to Miranda’s core.

_God, I want to feel her mouth on me again._

_Not on my thumb, though..._

Andy babbled. “Uh, Miranda,” she said. “I’m sorry, I wasn’t thinking. I do that sometimes when I get a cut, so…”

“Don’t worry, Andrea,” said Miranda, smirking. “Were you trying to kiss it and make it better?”

Andy blushed prettily. “Uh, sorry, Miranda,” she said. “I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.”

Miranda gazed at the brunette. Her lips suddenly of utmost importance.

_You’re not making me uncomfortable, Andrea. You’re making me frustrated._

“Okay,” said Andrea, nervous. “You’re good to go now, so we better finish making dinner.”

“Yes, Andrea,” replied Miranda. “Can you griddle the sandwiches for me?” “Sure,” Andrea replied. “What do you want on the bread?”

“There’s some Havarti, Gouda, and Cheddar cheese in the refrigerator,” said Miranda. “Use one slice of each per sandwich. I think you’ll like the combination.”

“Will do,” replied Andrea. Getting the cheese, she made four sandwiches. She buttered the outside of each, then placed them on the stove’s griddle. “Mm, that smells good already,” she said, as the bread began to toast.

As if on cue, Caroline and Cassidy appeared in the kitchen. “Something smells yummy,” said Cassidy. Caroline agreed. “I’m getting pretty hungry,” she said. “Are we eating soon?”

Andy laughed. “Yes, it’ll be done in a few minutes,” she said.

“Wash your hands and get ready, girls,” said Miranda. “We’ll be eating in the breakfast nook, since it’s just soup and sandwiches.” Cassidy smiled. “Great!” she chirped. “I can’t wait!”

Andy flipped the sandwiches over as Miranda ladled the soup into four bowls. “I’m starting to feel hungry too,” Andy said.

Miranda chuckled. “Cheesy, toasty bread and soup,” she said. “The girls may think it’s just lazy-day food, but it’s really a favorite of mine.”

Andy laughed. “Really?” she asked. “Miranda Priestly loves the humble grilled cheese?”

Miranda winked. “Would it be more believable if I called it un sandwich au fromage grillé?” “Oh, but of course,” teased Andy.

Miranda carried the soup to the table, while Andy sliced the sandwiches, plating them. The twins reappeared, sitting down at the breakfast table. “Here you go,” said Andy, serving them. “Thanks Andy,” they chorused. Miranda sat down, motioning Andy to the chair beside her.

Andy sat, placing a napkin in her lap. She took a bite of her sandwich. The creamy tang of the cheese exploded in her mouth. She moaned appreciatively.

“This is so good,” Andy said. “Didn’t I tell you that you’d like it?” replied Miranda.

“Mom always makes the best grilled cheese sandwiches,” said Caroline happily. “They go great with the soup!” added Cassidy.

“Thank you, Miranda,” said Andy. “This is delicious. I’m glad I didn’t go home right away.” Miranda quirked her lips. “Of course not,” she said. “You spent all day helping the girls. I wasn’t about to kick you out the door.”

Andy smiled. “I know, Miranda,” she said. “I just wanted you to know how happy I am to be here.” Miranda looked down to her soup. “I’m glad you’re here, too,” she said quietly.

 

 


	5. Five

Andy sat in Miranda’s den. The ending credits of Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets played on the television. The girls lay on the couch, asleep.

Trying to watch two Harry Potter movies in a row had left them spent. Bowls of popcorn lay unfinished on the coffee table before them. Cassidy leaned against Andy, while Caroline lay curled next to Miranda, her head in the older woman’s lap.

“Thank you for staying,” whispered Miranda. “They enjoyed having you here.” Andy nodded. “I had fun, too,” she said. “I really love spending time with them now.”

Miranda chuckled. “Now that they aren’t pranking you, or sending you to save me from Stephen?”

Andy’s smile dropped. “I’m sorry Miranda,” she said. “I never meant to embarrass you in front of your husband.”

Miranda shook her head. “There’s nothing to be sorry about,” she said. “Stephen was acting like an ass. I’m sorry you were tricked into witnessing that.”

Andy shook her head. “It’s all right Miranda, don’t worry about it,” she said. “I just wish…”

“What?” asked Miranda.

Andy sighed, a pensive look on her face. “Never mind, Miranda,” she said. “I shouldn’t say, it’s not my place…” Andy’s eyes darted to the floor, evading Miranda’s gaze.

“Tell me,” said Miranda.

Andy frowned. Her eyes met Miranda’s. “You just deserve better, Miranda, that’s all,” she said.

“Better?” queried Miranda.

“Yes, better,” Andy said. “Someone who’ll treat you like you deserve to be.”

Miranda leaned closer to the brunette. “What do you mean, Andrea?” said Miranda.

Andy worried her lower lip, looking at the older woman.

_I wish I could tell her. I wish I could be honest. To let her know she’s not alone. To show how much I care, how much I…_

Andy hunched her shoulders. “He… he doesn’t treat you right,” said Andy, in a small voice.

Miranda grimaced. “Andrea, I can’t talk about this,” she said, her voice tight.

Andy met Miranda’s eyes, chocolate orbs shadowed by sadness. “I know,” she said. “But…”

“What, Andrea?” Miranda asked.

Andy stared at Miranda, hesitant. “You deserve someone who loves you,” she said.

Miranda smiled softly at the other woman.

“I have that already, Andrea,” she said. “They’re both asleep, here on this couch.”

Andy looked down at the twins. “Yes, you’re right,” she said. She gently teased her fingers through Cassidy’s hair.

Miranda looked at her daughters. “Now what are we going to do about these two?” she asked.

“Can I help you get them to bed?” asked Andy. Miranda smiled. “Yes, thank you,” she replied.

Gently waking the twins, they escorted them to bed. The girls grumbling as Miranda instructed them to wash and change before turning in.

“Well, I’d better get going,” said Andy, looking at the alarm clock on Cassidy’s night stand.

“Could you stay a little while longer?” asked Miranda. “I’d like to talk some more, if you don’t mind.”

Andrea looked at Miranda, her expression curious. “Okay,” she said. “That’d be nice. Although I probably won’t know what to say, and sound like a fool.”

Miranda scoffed. “No false modesty, Andrea,” she said. “You’re a beautiful, intelligent woman. Why wouldn’t I enjoy talking to you?”

Andy blushed. “I… I don’t know,” she said. “Because you’re you, and I’m just Andy from Ohio. Cerulean sweater and all.”

Miranda smirked. “Don’t be silly,” she said. “Do you think I was always what I am now? Hardly. Most of what you see comes from many years of hard work.”

Andy cocked her head. “I understand,” she said. “I just never thought we could ever be like this. Just talking and being… normal.”

Miranda huffed. “Why not?” she said. “Runway isn’t the only thing in my life.”

Andy smiled. “Of course, Miranda,” she said. “I know there’s more to you than work. I can see it in the way you spend time with Cassidy and Caroline.”

Miranda glared at Andy. “And?” she challenged.

“I’m just surprised I get a little bit of that time, too,” Andy said, her voice quiet. “It feels… nice.”

“That’s… that’s good,” said Miranda, a light blush on her face. “Come along. Let’s sit in the study for a bit.” Andy nodded, trailing after Miranda as she headed downstairs.

* * *

 Miranda gestured to the couch as they entered the study. She walked to a large oak cabinet, removing a bottle of Glenlivet single malt and two glasses. Miranda showed Andy the bottle. “Is this okay?” she asked.

Andy nodded. “Wonderful,” said Andy, a smile lighting her face. “Can I help with anything?” Miranda shook her head. “You helped the girls all day,” she said. “Let me take care of you now.”

“Thank you, Miranda,” answered Andy. Miranda poured two fingers of whiskey into each glass, then turned, joining Andy on the couch.

She handed a glass to the brunette. “Just something to sip while we talk,” she said. “Good,” replied Andy.

“Tell me about your day with the girls,” Miranda started. “I wish you could’ve been here, Miranda,” said Andy. “It was a lot of fun.”

Miranda’s lips curved into a tiny smile. “They weren’t any trouble, were they?” Andy shook her head. “No, they were great,” she said. “They were really excited to see all the stuff I brought. I mean, materials.”

“Were they?” Miranda asked. Andy grinned happily. “Yes, especially when I said that they should do things their own way,” she said. “Like you do at Runway.”

“What do you mean?” teased Miranda. “That they should have their assistant quivering in fear?”

Andy pouted. “I quiver for you?” she asked, looking at Miranda. The editor smirked, raising an eyebrow.

Andy blushed. She dropped her eyes, flustered. “Uh, I meant something different,” she said. “Like the way you treat the Book. You take all the shiny pieces inside and turn it into something new. Something beautiful, and uniquely yours.”

“Oh? How did the girls take that?” Miranda asked. “They understood it right away,” Andy said. “They took the pieces that called to them and made what you saw.”

“Yes,” said Miranda. “Thank you, Andrea, for helping them. And giving up your Saturday.”

Andy shook her head. “It wasn’t a problem, Miranda,” she said. “I loved it. I really had a lot of fun with them. I just wish you could’ve been here, too.”

“Really?” asked Miranda. “Why is that?” Andy shrugged. “I just think it would’ve been wonderful to see you here with them, helping them,” she said. “And I know they would’ve been very happy.”

Miranda looked away. “I would have liked that, too,” she said. “Sometimes… sometimes I wonder if it’s really worth it. All this time away. All the time at work. Is it really worth what I’m missing with my girls?”

Andy slipped one hand over Miranda’s. “They understand, Miranda,” she said. “They love you so much, and they know that you do all this to give them a good life.”

“Perhaps,” replied Miranda. “But sometimes I hate missing out on spending time with them. It makes me a little jealous of you, when they tell me how much fun they’ve had with Andy.”

Andy’s hand tightened on Miranda’s. “You shouldn’t,” she said. “They worked so hard today, just to make you smile when you got home. Look…”

Andy pulled out her cell phone. A new model, something Miranda didn’t think the Ohioan would have. “I got this so I could take pictures,” Andy said. “Of the things you can’t always get to see. Please Miranda, take a look.”

Andy opened up the photos. She clicked through the pictures inside, revealing them. The twins, gleefully sifting through art supplies, picking out materials. Caroline, studiously painting a glass orb. Caroline, chewing on a pencil as she sketched out her design. Cassidy, putting tiny lights into an ornament. A picture of Andy, soldering iron in hand, as she wired the mobiles. Cassidy, accidently spilling glass beads, bouncing them across the kitchen table. Caroline, a glowing sun cradled in her hands. Andy, precariously balanced on a stepladder, glittering planets a halo above her head.

“They love you, Miranda,” Andy said, her voice soft. “So very, very much. They did all this to make you happy. To make you proud of them…”

“And you?” asked Miranda, her voice hoarse.

“I’m just glad I got to help,” said Andy. “Just doing that means so much to me.”

Miranda turned to Andy. Her fingers threading between the younger woman’s. “Andrea, you…”

Andy smiled softly. “You don’t have to say anything, Miranda,” she said. “Your daughters did this. I was just glad to be here.”

“You helped make it happen,” said Miranda. “You didn’t have to.” Warm chocolate eyes met Miranda’s. “I wanted to,” said Andy. “Just as much as they did.”

“Why?” asked Miranda, leaning towards the other woman.

“I… I just wanted to,” replied Andy. “It made me happy.”

Miranda stared at the brunette, her cheeks coloring. “You’re… you’re a good… friend, Andrea,” she said.

_Why did I say that! That’s not what I wanted to say…_

“Uhm, yeah, a… a friend,” said Andy, releasing the other woman’s hand. “I… I should go.”

“What?” said Miranda, her head snapping up. “It’s far too late for that.”

Andy chuckled. “It’s not a big deal, Miranda,” she said. “It’s just a few blocks to the subway.”

“Absolutely not!” answered Miranda. “You’ll stay here. It’s not safe out this late.”

“Miranda, I do this all the time when I deliver the Book,” said Andy. “It’s not a problem.”

Miranda frowned. “Well, that won’t happen again,” she said. “Roy will drive you home at night.”

“Miranda, I’m a big girl,” said Andy. “I can take care of myself.”

Miranda looked at Andy. Her strong, fit body. Her eyes, sparkling above a wry smile.

_A big girl indeed._

_How could I ever think she was fat? She’s beautiful…_

“You’ll stay here tonight, I insist,” said Miranda. “You can stay in the guest room.”

“Are you sure?” asked Andy. “I can get a cab or something. I don’t want to intrude.”

Miranda looked at Andy. “It’s not an intrusion if you’re invited,” she said. “You’ll stay here. It’s not like you have to get up in the morning to go to work.”

“But I don’t have anything with me,” Andy protested. “I can just go back to my place.”

Miranda glared at Andy. “You can borrow something to wear home,” she said. “I have plenty of samples upstairs.”

“In a size four?” asked Andy. “I’m sure Nigel would be scandalized.” Miranda smiled. “Oh, I’m sure I have something you’ll look beautiful in,” she said.

 

 


	6. Six

Andy stood in the guest bedroom of Miranda’s townhouse. Miranda wants me here, she thought. I can do this. I’ll just do what she wants and everything will be fine.

Time to get ready for bed, Andy thought. A quick clean-up and change into some of the clothes Miranda has in the closet.

Andy opened the door to the closet, peering inside.

_I need something to wear for bed. But a lot of this stuff looks a little too sexy._

Andy chose an Agent Provocateur bra and panty set in ivory and silver, with a matching short kimono.

_So lovely. I wish Miranda could see me in this._

Andy put the lingerie on the bed. She opened the door to the bathroom.

_Wow. This is fantastic._

A large walk-in shower dominated the room. A wide sunken tub beside it.

_Holy crap! This is the most incredible bathroom I’ve ever seen!_

Folded towels and an assortment of beauty products lay on the granite vanity beneath a large mirror.

_Bath or shower?_

She grinned, looking at the sunken tub. Containers of bath salts and shampoo lay on a shelf beside it.

_Definitely bath. Look at the size of that thing! I might as well enjoy it while I’m here._

She picked up a bottle of shampoo, uncapping it. She smelled it. The scent of rosemary and mint rose from the bottle. Nice, Andy thought. A bottle of bath salts in the same fragrance lay nearby.

Andy readied the bathtub, turning the tap on. She sank one arm into the water. Just hot enough to make her skin flush red. She scattered bath salts into the tub, watching them foam.

_Mm...This is just what I need._

Andy stripped, folding her undergarments, blouse and jeans. She lay them on the vanity.

_I can probably wear the jeans tomorrow. But I’ll have to borrow a shirt and some undies from Miranda._

Andy blushed at the thought. A picture of the snow-crowned editor in lingerie coming to mind.

“Jesus, Sachs, get your mind out of the gutter,” she reprimanded herself.

Andy sat on the side of the tub as it filled. She swung her legs over the water, sliding down into the tub. A shudder of pleasure went through her.

_So good...I could get used to this._

Andy grabbed a bar of bath soap next to the shampoo. The same scent. She ran it over her skin, relaxing. She ducked her head under the water, soaking her hair.

_If this tub were any bigger, I could swim in it._

Andy smiled, grabbing the shampoo. She squeezed a dollop of it into one hand, and began working it through her hair.

_No wonder Miranda smells so good all the time._

Her fingers worked in her scalp, tension falling away from her muscles.

_Well, if Miranda ever leaves Runway, she could rent out this bathroom as a day spa. Then again, I may never want to leave._

Andy lay in the tub, leaning her back against the white porcelain.

_What a day. I’m so glad Miranda was able to see what the girls did. She looked so happy._

Miranda. Andy closed her eyes, remembering the feeling of the woman holding her as she cried.

_I didn’t want her to let me go, I just wanted to feel her arms around me for one more moment. One more second. To taste her lips, just once._

“I want her so much,” Andy whispered.

Images of the older woman thronged in Andy’s mind. Some real, some hoped for, some from the pages of her dreams. Andy moaned, biting her lip. A hot spasm of need pulsing between her legs.

“Miranda,” she whispered.

Her right hand strayed downward. Finding the source of that heat. Fingertips gently circling around her clitoris.  Hips rolling as her fingers moved. Andy thrust inside herself with one finger. Then another. Imagining someone else touching her. Taking her. Miranda’s fingers filling her.

“Need you,” she breathed. “Please…”

Andy’s digits increased their pace. Her mouth wide, gasping for breath she rode her fingers towards release. Andy swiped her thumb over her clit. An aching cry escaped her lips as she came, her body trembling. A vision of cobalt eyes consuming her.

* * *

 Miranda walked to the door of the guest room. She paused, tapping lightly at the door. No response. In one arm she held a garment bag.

Perfect for Andrea, she thought, smiling. Something to thank her for helping the girls. A floral DvF wrap dress, in red silk with light blue flowers. Something she could wear in the warm Springtime weather.

Miranda entered the bedroom. It was empty. The bathroom door was closed. A light shining beneath it. She must be taking a bath, Miranda thought. I’ll leave this on the bed, with a note.

Miranda lay the garment bag on the bed, next to a beautiful set of Agent Provocateur. Andrea’s bedclothes, no doubt.

_She’ll look lovely in this._

Her hands brushed the ivory and silver kimono. She shook her head.

_I’d better write that note, and leave her to her privacy._

Miranda quietly stepped to the small writing table nearby the bed. Taking pen to paper, she dashed off a note.

"Andrea - Thank you for everything you’ve done today. For the girls, and me. Please accept this small gift. Miranda."

Miranda took the note, laying it upon the garment bag. She turned to leave.

A sound from beyond the bathroom door. A voice. Andrea.

Panting breaths. Soft exclamations of need.

_Oh. She’s… getting herself off._

The editor blushed.

_I should go._

Her feet refused to move.

Miranda stood still, not moving. Listening. Her mind painting the picture of Andrea. Eyes dark, her skin flushed with passion. Pleasuring herself to…?

_God, not the fry-cook._

Her lips twisted in a frown.

She thought of the beautiful brunette.

_Her deep chocolate eyes. Her soft, full lips. Her mane of lustrous hair. Curves that tantalized and thrilled Miranda. How she wanted to taste those lips, to tame those dangerous curves._

Miranda sighed.

“I wish… I wish it was me,” she whispered.

Andrea’s voice echoed from beyond the door. “Need you…please…” A low moan followed as she climaxed.

Miranda took a step towards the bathroom, desire clenching within her.

_What the hell am I thinking?_

She stopped.

_Time to go. I can’t… I can’t want her like this. It’s not fair to her._

Miranda turned and quietly left the bedroom.

 

 


	7. Seven

Andy left the bathroom, wrapped in a fluffy white towel.  She entered the bedroom, walking to the bed. Something lay on it. A garment bag, with a note on top.

Andy read the note, a soft smile coming to her lips. “Miranda,” she whispered.

Andy carefully opened the garment bag. Taking the dress from the hangar, Andy let the towel drop from her body. She held the dress to her breast, loving the feel of the soft silk against her skin.

“I have to tell her…” she said. “This shouldn’t wait.”

Andy slipped the dress back onto its hangar, placing it in the closet.

Andy slipped into her lingerie and kimono, tightening its sash. Grinning, she left the bedroom, heading towards Miranda’s room.

Andy stopped in front of Miranda’s bedroom. She paused. What if she’s asleep? she thought. What if I’m disturbing her?

Andy shook her head. _No, I just have to do this._

She rapped on the door. A muffled voice came from beyond the door. Andy opened it.

A large, canopied King bed dominated the room. A small lamp cast a gentle amber light across the room.

Miranda sat upon the bed, clad in a set of white silk La Perla pajamas. She looked up at Andrea. “Andrea, is something wrong?” she said. “Do you need something?”

Andy shook her head. She walked to the bed, sitting beside Miranda. “No, nothing’s wrong,” she said. “Everything’s wonderful.”

“Then what is it?” asked Miranda. She looked at the younger woman.

I was right. She does look beautiful.

Her eyes gazed at the younger woman. The short kimono showing off her long legs, the loosely tied sash revealing a glimpse of her lace-clad breasts.

“I just had to come tell you,” Andy said.

“Tell me what?” queried Miranda.

“Thank you,” Andy replied. “Thank you for the beautiful dress, and everything else.”

“What do you mean?” probed Miranda.

“I want to thank you for letting me in,” Andy said. “Being allowed to spend time with you. To share things with you. To be close to you. It… it means everything to me.”

“The girls enjoy having you here,” replied Miranda, her voice low. “As… I do.”

Andy took Miranda’s hand, threading her fingers between the older woman’s. “Thank you,” she said. She raised the hand to her lips, kissing it.

Miranda raised her right hand to Andrea’s cheek, cupping it gently. “You’re welcome,” Miranda said. “Though perhaps I should be the one thanking you.”

Andy shook her head, her eyes soft as she gazed at Miranda. “Miranda, I…” she started, leaning towards the other woman.

Her lips parted, begging to be kissed.

Miranda unconsciously leaned in, closing the distance towards Andy’s lips. She stopped, pulling away.

Miranda let go of Andy’s hand. “It’s late, Andrea,” she said. “You should get some rest.”

_I’m sorry, Andrea. But I can’t allow myself to do this. It wouldn’t be right. Though I want to. God help me, I want to so much._

Andy nodded slowly, rising from the bed. “Yeah,” she said, her voice tight. “You’re probably right. Are… are you going to bed now?”

Miranda smirked. “I’ll wait up a little longer,” she said. “Who knows? Stephen may make an appearance, if he’s done with his latest dalliance. Hopefully he won’t wake up the girls.”

Andy’s heart dropped.

_Stephen._

_How could I be so stupid? She’s just lonely. She’s married to a cheater and she’s lonely._

Andy backed away to the door, a sudden haze of tears in her eyes. She turned her head.

_She’ll… she’ll never be mine. She’ll never want me. I’m just a substitute for what she really wants. A temporary one at that._

“Goodnight, Miranda,” Andy said, her voice trembling. “Thank you again for the dress. It’s… beautiful.”

Miranda watched as the brunette slipped out the bedroom door, and retreated down the hallway.

_Oh, Andrea. I’m sorry… so sorry, my darling._

* * *

 Andy entered the guest room, closing the door behind her. The silence devastating.

She stood, in the middle of the room, sinking to her knees on the dusky Berber carpet. Letting herself fall, letting herself break, as the tears came.

_Why this? Why now?_

_Why me?_

She didn’t know why this had happened. Or even how.

But she knew it was a part of her now.

This thing, this feeling that had crept up on her.

Leaving her wanting.

Filled with a desperate yearning.

A quiet longing.

To be with the woman who had become her whole world.

To claim a love that could not be.

 

 

 

 


End file.
